


July 9, 2000

by orphan_account



Category: DC Animated Universe (Timmverse), DCU, Superman: The Animated Series
Genre: Episode: s03e17 Unity, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-10
Updated: 2020-06-10
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:00:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 30
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24643714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: One scowl materialized on Reverend Amos Howell's face when Supergirl was enraged.





	July 9, 2000

I never created Superman TAS.

One scowl materialized on Reverend Amos Howell's face when Supergirl was enraged after he refused to be with Martha Kent as she suffered.

THE END


End file.
